


Monkeywrench in the Works

by Soldier4Remnant



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Bumblebee - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Love Triangles, Remnant (RWBY), Slow Burn, What-If, White Fang, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier4Remnant/pseuds/Soldier4Remnant
Summary: Weiss's battle against the Arma Gigas ends in defeat. Sun Wukong opts to attend Beacon over Haven. What will come from these twin points of divergence? Find out through the eyes of Team RSBY [Raspberry] of Beacon and Team SPCK [Spark] of Atlas





	1. Prologue

****

 

**Prologue**

 

 

 

**The more things stay the same...**

 

 

For Yang Xiao Long, words couldn't express how proud and happy she felt about having her baby sister here at Beacon. Ruby deserved to be here and it gave them some welcome extra time together. Plus time to help coax her out of her shell, get her to meet new people.  
  
Being honest with herself Yang had been worried about Ruby being at Signal without her. Despite having the gang her little sister still preferred to hang with her. The blonde treasured time spent with her but found herself becoming a little concerned. How would her sister have handled not having her around?  
  
_Probably not very well._  
  
Yang had wondered if having to go to Signal without her would force out of her shell. But this was preferable; now she had four extra years to show Ruby that she could rely on herself and friends. Four extra years to make sure Ruby became everything she knew her little sister could be.  
  
_Well, no time like the present._  
  
Presently Ruby was in the middle of freaking out over all the different weapons the other students were carrying. Reigning her in, Yang cautioned:  
  
“Easy there, little sister, they’re just weapons.”  
  
“Just weapons!?” Ruby sounded scandalized.  
  
_Here we go._  
  
“How can you say that!? They’re extensions of ourselves! They’re a part of us!”  
  
“Well, why can’t you just swoon over your own weapon? Don’t you like it?” Ruby cradled the over-designed scythe as if she was trying to assure it.  
  
“Of course I love Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones, it’s like meeting new people,” She hung her head, “only better.”  
  
“Ruby come on,” Yang playfully pulled her hood down over her head, “why don’t you just try to make some new friends of your own?” As always, she emulated her mom [1] and dad's approach to parenting and tried the gentle approach first.  
  
“Why would I need friends when I have you?” But the adorable bundle of energy just wouldn’t do it.  
_  
Because that’s not healthy Ruby. Well, the gentle approach has failed me, time for some tough love._

  
She spotted a group of her friends from Signal approaching. Her lilac eyes darted back and forth between Ruby and them. She knew what needed to be done even if she hated that it had to be this way.  
  
“ActuallymyfriendsareheresoI’mgonnarunloveyasisbye!”  
  
Suppressing a twinge of guilt she ran off, telling herself that Ruby would thank her later. Yang looked ahead to the soaring towers of the academy. She didn’t believe in crap like destiny but couldn’t shake the feeling that today was something special. Ruby being moved ahead two years at the last minute, hell practically the last second of the last minute, helped to contribute to that sentiment.  
  
Feels like the first day of the rest of our lives...as unbelievably cheesy as that sounds.

 

 

\---xxx---

 

 

  
Meanwhile, poor Ruby spun around like a top as her sister darted off with her friends. Why did Yang do that!? Why couldn’t she stop spinning!? Luckily she hit something hard enough to stop her momentum. Unluckily she ended up on the ground, with her hood ended up over her head.  
  
“Whoa, are you okay?” Pulling her hood off, the first thing she saw were a pair of hands ready to help her up. She briefly hesitated but let the two older teens help her to her feet and got a good look at them. Both were blond-haired boys and seemed like nice people. But that was sort of where the similarities ended from what she could see.  
  
“The name’s Sun Wukong.” Said the slightly shorter of the two. He had dark gray eyes and a bright smile that made Ruby feel a little more at ease. There was also the fact that his open shirt and jeans made him look like someone from one of her sister’s silly boy band posters. Or actually, she guessed the abs made him look more like one of the models Yang liked to admire, the male ones at least.  
  
“And I’m Jaune Arc,” the taller, more...scraggly one said, “it’s short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.”  
  
“Do they really?” Ruby couldn’t stop herself from smirking. Stuff like that never seemed to work on Yang.  
  
“They will!” The boy in the weird mix of armor and civilian clothing assured her, “"I mean my mom always said...uh never mind...so what’s your name?”  
  
“I’m Ruby Rose.” Maybe this meeting new people thing wasn’t so bad after all? They seemed nice and weirdly familiar. It must have been back on the airship...Oh yeah! Sun was helping Jaune to the trashcan so he could throw up. Ruby started to mention this but spotted something swishing behind Sun, “Is that a tail?”  
  
“Yep!” He said proudly and used the appendage to gently shake her hand. Ruby noted how soft the golden fur felt before they broke off the handshake. This was kinda neat, she really didn’t know many faunus.  
  
“So what’s it like having a tail?”  
  
“Gotta admit I’m pretty curious about too,” Jaune added.

  
“It’s pretty awesome!” Sun declared, crossing his arms as he twirled Crescent Rose with said tail. Ruby blinked her silver eyes at the sight of her weapon, “It’s as strong as my other limbs but more flexible.”  
  
“Hey!” She cried out in surprise when it sank in that he had swiped it from her. Privately she had to admit it was pretty cool he could pull that off without her noticing. Sun gave Ruby her baby back as Jaune asked a question of his own. As the three talked a pair of amber eyes narrowed.

 

 

  
\---xxx---

 

 

 

**...the more things change**

 

 

Weiss Schnee tried her best to ignore how the cool air stung the still sensitive scar tissue. She touched the permanent souvenir of her failed bid for freedom. The heiress’s expression hardened as she kept moving forward towards what was to be her new home for the next four years.  
  
At the center of the sprawling complex was what had been Alsius Academy in her grandfather’s time. The place that was now the beating heart of the labyrinthine campus grounds. Large burn dust crystals floated above the metallic buildings. Teams of older students jogged across campus in formation. The roar of jet engines drew her gaze skyward as an Altesian fighter passed overhead to link up with the rest of it’s squadron.  
  
So very different from what Grandfather Nicholas had described to her as a child. Yet this was nonetheless the place that forged him into the man who built the SDC. This was where Winter had found the strength to forge her own path.  
  
_Maybe I can find strength here?_ A frown touched her lips, _I certainly need it._  
  
As the heiress of her grandfather’s company Weiss would never admit such a thing aloud. Certainly not with the eyes of so many of the students falling on her. Their voices went from conversational to whispering as she passed them. Some regarded her with respect and awe, yet much more seemed envious or even contemptuous of her.  
  
The heiress supposed this meant she wouldn’t be burdened by a social life. Which suited Weiss fine, she didn’t want to become a huntress to make friends. She did it to carry on the dignity of the Schnee fam- She suddenly hit the ground face first to both her confusion and utter mortification. After a stunned silence, those whispers gave way to laughter.  
  
“What on Remnant!?” A red-faced Weiss exclaimed as she tried to get back to her feet. She brushed off bits of grit, which showed oh so nicely on her white double-breasted jacket and skirt. Her brand new outfit! Something happening to it during combat would have been one thing but this!? Actually, she wasn’t sure what happened exactly,“Did I trip on something?”  
  
“Oh,” said a girlish voice, “I believe that is my fault.” Weiss looked down at it’s source,“It was not my intention to inconvenience anyone, my apologies.”  
  
The heiress blinked while trying to process the strange sight that greeted her. Laying on the ground as stiff as a board was a girl who looked to be somewhat younger than her. A little too young to be a student actually.

Her sense of style also seems more fitting for a little girl than an adolescent. The curly orange hair just long enough to frame her freckled face. The big, pink bow atop her head, her dated blouse, and overalls in rather subdued colors. In contrast, she also wore a predominantly black collar and matching stockings. Weiss also noted green lines running throughout this girl’s attire that she strongly suspected were made from embedded dust.  
  
_Is she a student?_  
  
She supposed some people might have found it adorable. Weiss most certainly did not! Especially considering the circumstances. Or even just from her off-putting stare. The emerald eyes looked at her unblinkingly, her face seemingly “locked” into a friendly smile.  
  
_What is wrong with this girl!?_  
  
Weiss placed her hands on her hips as she spoke to the supine girl, “Is that so? Then allow me to offer you some friendly advice,” The strange girl blinked her bright green eyes and tilted her head, “If you don’t want to inconvenience people then maybe you shouldn’t lay down in the middle of the campus on Initiation Day.”  
  
With that, Weiss turned around and started walking away. But she only took a few steps before the ginger haired girl suddenly appeared in front of her, making the ice queen jump back. After letting out a most undignified _gah!_ she asked:  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“You...said you were offering me “friendly” advice.” The girl looked at her with a hopeful expression, “Does that mean we’re friends?”  
  
“Oh of course it does!” Weiss replied with blatant sarcasm, “We’ll paint each other's nails, go shopping, and talk about cute boys!”  
  
“That sounds wonderful!” The clueless girl exclaimed, grabbing Weiss’s hand and dragging her away before the ice queen could even give her a withering glare, “Come, new friend! This is going to be so much fun!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yang’s refers to Summer as her mom and Raven as her mother in this story.


	2. Chapter One

**First Day Arc  
  
Chapter One**

  
  
  
Blake Belladonna didn’t want to draw attention to herself. She wore a little black bow on her head to hide her true heritage. Her face was kept down in one of her novels while keeping aware of her surroundings. The only sure way to not be noticed is to not notice people yourself, she told herself. She had even lingered on the airship until everyone had gotten off just to avoid the crowds.  
  
She would’ve been content to keep to herself, yet from the corner of her eye, she saw one of her people. Blake supposed he could be considered attractive; with his toned body, feathery hair, and radiant smile. But that wasn't what mattered to her; the monkey faunus was conversing with a pair of humans in the middle of the campus. At first, it seemed like a reminder of the meritocratic, open nature of the Huntsmen Academies. A welcome reminder that her dream could be achieved.  
  
“ _So, what’s it like having a tail?”_ One of the humans, a girl who looked too young to be a student asked. She was petite with wide silver eyes and dark hair that lightened to crimson at the tips. The girl wore a bright red cloak over a black blouse and skirt. Not the most practical attire but that seemed typical for Huntsmen.  
  
The other was a tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and awkward looking boy. Wearing white armor pieces over normal clothing, he looked less like a huntsman and more like a fanboy trying to emulate them. Neither of them seemed like they quite belonged here.  
  
“ _Gotta admit I’m pretty curious about it too.”_  
  
Seriously? You’d think they were talking about some oddity at a circus rather than a person. Yet the faunus indulged them for some strange reason. A baffling lack of pride she noticed among some of her people outside of Menagerie as well as the ranks of the White Fang.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she came closer to the trio, wondering if she should get involved. In the end, she couldn’t help herself. Passing by them her golden amber eyes shifted towards the group.  
  
“ _So where are you from Sun?_ ” The girl asked,  
  
“ _Vacuo.”_ Sun declared proudly,  
  
“ _Oh, what’s it like there? I’ve never been outside of Vale.”_  
  
“Well,” Blake cut in, “he probably didn’t have to worry about people treating his tail like an oddity over there.” She commented in a sardonic tone, “Or people having him perform tricks like a circus animal.”  
  
All three of them turned to her, and then the two humans looked at each other. They all seemed perplexed before the two humans became visibly horrified. Not really the reaction she had expected. The boy held his hands up.  
  
“Whoa! I don’t think either of us meant it to sound like that!” He turned to Sun and said, “If it did I’m so sorry man.”  
  
_Definitely not the reaction I expected._  
  
“Me too,” The girl added, she appeared to be just as upset, “I was just curious, there weren’t a lot of faunus back on Patch.” The human boy nodded implying a similar situation. While her face showed nothing her ears flattened inside the bow.  
  
“Hey guys, I’m not offended.” Sun chipped in, drawing her notice. His reassuring tone seemed to be intended for the humans, but his dark eyes were focused on her. More specifically on her bow. She felt her palms getting sweaty for reasons that had nothing with the late summer sun.  
  
_No, oh no, please no!_  
  
“I don’t feel like an oddity or a circus animal. Being a faunus is awesome,” Again looking at her bow, “I take any chance to show that off as a welcome one in my book.”  
  
_I misread the situation._ Blake frowned even more as it sank in, that this really was just a friendly interaction between humans and faunus. _On so many levels and I may have compromised myself in the process. This was the last thing I needed: some big school debut incident cementing_ _everyone’s first impression of me and poof! My veil of anonymity goes flying out the window!_  
  
“I’m very sorry,” She told them, “I thought...never mind...I’ll leave you be.” She told them before turning away. Fighting the impulse to run she just walked away at a slow pace. Blake wondered how she could have blundered so badly. Had her time in the White Fang tainted her ability to view things objectively? What did that say about her chances of undoing so many years of hatred? Her amber eyes looked ahead to Vale's shining light, to her new home.  
  
_I guess I have four years to find out._  
  


 

  
  
\---xxx---

 

  
  
  
“Well, _that_ happened.”  
  
Jaune commented as he scratched the back of his head. Ruby felt just as confused as he was about it. The thing she couldn’t help but notice was how sad the other girl seemed as she left. Well, she did think that she was standing up for someone being treated badly. Ruby imagined that in her place she’d be pretty embarrassed.  
  
“Should we go after her?” She asked much to the others’ as well as her own surprise, “I mean...maybe see if she wants to “hang out” with us?”  
  
“She seemed a little anti-social...but still friendlier than most of the people I went to school with,” He shrugged, “Sure, why not?” The taller blonde became more excited, “We could be the gang of socially awkward misfits with our token cool leader!”  
  
“You had a hard time making friends at combat school too?” At first, Jaune seemed confused by her question. His deep blue eyes then widened as he cupped his right hand in his left palm.  
  
“Right! My old combat school!” He laughed nervously, Ruby smiled upon realizing she wasn’t the only socially awkward person here, “Hey Sun what do think?”  
  
“I think I’d better be the one to talk to her.” Sun said taking off after the dark-haired girl, turning back to them he waved, “See you guys later!”  
  
"Aw I liked him, he was so cool!” Jaune lamented,  
  
“I liked him too, he was so nice! And he had a nice fruity smell!”  
  
“Oh, you noticed that too?” Jaune asked, “Sorta like fresh cut mangoes and bananas? It really was a nice see-” He paused, “huh, this conversation is taking a weird turn isn’t it?”  
  
“A little bit?” Ruby admitted as an awkward silence descended on them. Sadly this was still a pretty good day as far as her track record with these things went. Better than her early days at Signal, that’s for sure.  
  
“Hey, Ruby?” She looked back up at Jaune, “So...what was that thing Sun swiped off of you? Some kinda high-tech gun?”  
  
“You mean Crescent Rose?” She smirked as she pulled out her baby, “It’s more than a gun.” Ruby slowly shifted the weapon for dramatic effect. Oh, occasionally she’d admired other weapons, but in the end, there was only one for her. Seeing Jaune’s expression of awe prompted her to twirl the still-shifting weapon and strike a pose, “It’s also a scythe!”  


 

  
  
\---xxx---

 

  
  
  
The auditorium was getting fairly packed as the rest of the first year students arrived. Lilac eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to Ruby among them. It didn’t take Yang _long_ to spot her little sister’s bright red cloak among the last of the students entering the auditorium. The blonde waved and called out to her.  
  
“Over here, Ruby! I saved you a spot!” Yang couldn’t help but notice Ruby speaking with a scraggly-looking boy before coming over her way. It was nice to see she had made at least one friend.  
  
“So, how’d your morning go?” She cheerfully inquired, Ruby crossed her arms and fixed her with a mild glare.  
  
“You mean after you dumped me?” Ruby tried to sound upset but she couldn’t fool Yang.  
  
“Come on, was it really that bad?” she asked as her little sister looked away.  
  
“Not really,” Ruby reluctantly admitted, “I actually met two nice boys and one girl who _tried_ to be nice but wasn’t really good at it.”  
  
“Hey, I’m happy to see you’re popular but save some for me!” Yang playfully teased making Ruby’s face turn as red as her cloak. Yet the mention of “two nice boys” set off her big sister senses. She’d have to meet them to gauge their intentions towards her sibling. The blonde wasn’t against her sister dating per se, she just wanted to filter out any unsavory types.  
  
“Oh gross!” Of course, the next person she showed romantic interest in would be the first. With her arms still crossed her little sister declared, “ _You’re_ the one who wastes time checking out boys and girls.” She gestured to herself, “I, on the other hand, am here to learn how to fight monsters and bad guys.” Ruby smirked and locked eyes with her, “Who knows? If you waste too much time I might become a better fighter than you!”  
  
“Is that a challenge!?” Yang grinned while crossing her arms as well. Competition had always been a good way to get Ruby motivated. Plus it was always loads of fun regardless of who came out on top.  
  
“You bet it is!”  
  
The sound of a microphone being tapped cut Yang off from responding. All eyes were now on the silver-haired man up on the stage. For Yang, really anyone even remotely connected to the Hunstmen, the man in the black and green suit needed no introduction.  
  
“I’ll try to keep this brief.” said Professor Ozpin as pushed his shaded spectacles up the bridge of his nose, “You have traveled here today in search of knowledge...”

 

\---xxx---


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**  
  
  
  
The auditorium lights slowly dimmed, silencing the students, including her “new friend”, much to Weiss' relief. Illumination was provided by a massive hard light construct shaped like the symbol of Atlas upon the stage. The students quickly fell into line and stood at attention, even Penny. Aside from standing inappropriately close, the ginger-haired girl’s stance was perfect. To the heiress, she might as well have been a statue.  
  
The sounds of heavy boots drew her eyes forward to the stage. Silhouetted by the harsh white glare of the construct, the Headmaster’s features were obscured save for his broad and imposing figure. Weiss though knew who the man was though, since her father was his closest ally.  
  
“Unity, progress, and discipline.” General Ironwood began, “The three virtues that make Atlas great, the virtues that I hope the next four years will instill within all of you. I am proud to see the first evident in the diversity of the group before me.” He gestured out to them, “Whether you identify as male, female, or non-binary. Whether you are human or faunus.” Weiss’ expression was unchanged save her nostrils flaring slightly, “Whether you are from Atlas, Mantle or from beyond our kingdom. You have come here for a common purpose: the defense of civilization from the forces that would destroy it. Like the components of a grand device, what you can accomplish as individuals is nothing compared to what you can accomplish when brought together and united by a greater purpose.”  
  
Personally, she doubted that unity was going to happen with _certain_ people here.  
  
“The merits of progress should be self-evident, ours is a kingdom of innovation. We are not as a people content with stagnation and neither should you as huntsmen and huntresses. Never cease trying to innovate or improve, be it yourself or the weaponry you rely on in battle. Last but far from least is discipline, that is what separates the warrior from the brawler. It is what keeps that warrior focused in the chaos of the battlefield. What allows them to hold the line against the enemy. In your time here you will learn that there is no problem that cannot be tackled by a disciplined mind." Taking the microphone in hand he slowly walked across the stage, "These three virtues are what allowed our ancestors to endure the most inhospitable of Remnant’s landmasses and eventually tame it.” His head turned towards them, "In time these virtues will forge each and every one of you into capable Huntsmen and Huntresses." His voice softened, "At ease students."  
  
“That was a most fantastic speech,” Penny chirped, “would not you agree Weiss?”  
  
“I do actually.” Fantastic might have been a stretch but it was a good speech. It reminded her that Atlas was a respected academy in it’s own right. Regardless of her recent...set backs she would press on, never ceasing in pursuit of her goals.  
  
It wasn’t a happy thought, but it renewed her sense of purpose. As Penny led her through the crowd she couldn’t help but notice the gash over her eye stung less. Her pale blue eyes blinked and then widened. The ginger-haired girl was holding her hand! When did that happen!?  
  
“Penny?” Weiss spoke in a very controlled tone. The other girl jerked her head in that off-putting manner of hers.  
  
“Yes, Weiss?”  
  
“Excuse me,” Someone interjected, Weiss was surprised to see it was the deputy headmistress, “The headmaster would like a word with you both in his office immediately.”  
  
  
  
\---xxx---  
  
  
  
_Being sent to the headmaster’s office on the first day!? How did this happen?_ She turned to the ever-smiling Penny, narrowing her icy blue eyes. _This is your fault, I know it!_  
  
Weiss took a deep breath before stepping into the General’s office. The man himself seemed to be staring out of the veritable wall of glass, his back toward them. The heiress tried to think of how best to handle this matter. Perhaps she should open with an apology? But she didn’t even know what she had done wrong. Maybe she cou-  
  
“Salutations Mr. Ironwood!” Penny greeted to Weiss's abject horror.  
  
_Or we could just open with that! Seriously “Mr” Ironwood? Not “Headmaster” or “General” or even “Sir”?_  
  
General turned around to face them, his broad, stoic features giving no hint as to what he might be thinking. His blue eyes shifted to Penny first.  
  
“Hello Penny,” He then turned his attention to Weiss,  
  
“And Miss Schnee,” The General gave a small bow, Weiss, in turn, curtsied as etiquette dictated. He then gestured for them to take a seat, “It is an honor to have another member of your family attending Atlas.”  
  
“It’s an honor to be here, sir.” Weiss hoped she’d be able to mean those words one day. She took a seat, now finding herself befuddled. This didn’t feel like a disciplinary action in the least.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that Miss Schnee,” The General replied, “It’s also good to see that you and Penny appear to have become friends.” Weiss was certain her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
_We’ve become what now!?_  
  
“It really is good Mr. Ironwood!” Penny chirped in agreement, “We’ve made plans to go shopping, to do each other’s nails, and talk about cute boys.” Weiss idly wondered if she shouldn’t have just let the Knight finish her off. Or maybe it did and this was her personal hell...well maybe that was being a little dramatic. If this was her personal hell where was Whitley?  
  
“Would you mind stepping out for a moment Penny?” General Ironwood asked the young girl, “I’d like to speak to Miss Schnee alone.” The ginger-haired girl sprung to her feet and saluted the headmaster.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Weiss suppressed the urge to utter a sigh of relief when the girl left. For starters, she seemed to know the General. Secondly, Penny was strange but Weiss supposed she was nicer than most of the other students. That certainly didn't mean she liked her or anything!  
  
"Miss Schnee," The General spoke, "I have an important favor to ask of you."  
  
"Certainly sir, what is it?"  
  
"It's about Penny," He replied, "she is a student of great potential. But she has a lot to learn, both on and off the battlefield." His dark blue eyes moved to a file on his desk. A file with her name on it, her academic records no doubt. "You are an exemplary student and an undeniably skilled fighter." Weiss smiled at the General's praise, it was nice to be reminded of her successes. Especially considering every mirror reminded her of her failure. "Furthermore, given your family’s ties to the military, I'm certain you can appreciate the need for discretion."  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Good, I thought you might, which is why I would like you to be both Penny's partner and mentor. I can think of no other student more qualified to set an example for her, to handle such an important responsibility, and to do subtly, I don't want Penny or any of the other students to feel she's any different from anyone else."  
  
_An important responsibility?_  
  
Weisscouldn't help but feel a spark of her old pride returning. The most powerful person in Atlas was trusting her with something he considered important. Of course, Penny's...personality quirks would be difficult to weather, but surely she could count on the rest of her team to behave properly Altesian.  
  
"I would be honored to be Penny's partner."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**  
  
  
  
Lounging on one of the benches of the locker-room, Sun felt pretty good about coming to Vale. Oh sure, Mistral might have been pretty cool too but the universe had different plans. So, here he was in this weirdly, wonderfully green country. Where there were rules about _everything_ and a few people seemed more inclined to make a big deal out of being a faunus. But most of the people were pretty cool and the weather was just perfect. It had it’s ups and downs, like anyplace.  
  
“Hey, Sun?” Jaune, speaking of cool people, quipped, “Why’d you come to Beacon?”  
  
“I lived in Vacuo all my life, wanted to see the rest of Remnant.” Sun answered with a shrug, “So after combat school, I decided to go to Haven or Beacon.”  
  
“What about Atla-” Jaune’s eyes bugged out like he thought he was about to say something he shouldn’t, “Er...how’d you end up deciding on Beacon?”  
  
“Coin toss.” How else did you make choice when given two options?  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yep.” Sun laughed at the expression on Jaune’s face. If the guy’s jaw dropped any lower a full grown Nevermore could nest in it, “So why’d _you_ come to Beacon?”  
  
“It’s what I’ve always wanted,” Jaune said quietly, he glanced over to his weapon’s locker, “to be a warrior, like every man in the family going back to my great great grandfather. _Crocea Mors_ was his weapon first, he used it in the Great War.”  
  
“It’s that old and still good enough to use?” Jaune frowned for some reason, “Sound’s like one awesome sword.”  
  
“You really think so?” The guy seemed genuinely shocked by the praise. Jaune started to say something else but went quietly back to sorting out the rest of his stuff. “Well there is something else,” He added reluctantly, “I...I sorta hope I’ll meet someone, a nice girl.”  
  
“Hey man, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Sun assured him, “I’m sorta hoping for the same thing.” Despite what he had just told Jaune, the faunus blushed at his own admission, “It’d be neat to meet a cool, badass girl who's into adventures."  
  
"You're a cool guy Sun," Jaune regarded the lounging, shirtless faunus with a mix of admiration and envy, "and I'm literally convinced you could grind meat on those abs of yours." He glanced down at his six pack wondering if such a thing was possible, " _you'll_ find someone no problem," He glanced back up at Jaune, who seemed to have sunk back into a gloomy state of mind, "I'm sure of that."  
  
"I’m sure we both will,” Sun assured him, “you know all the girls in our year are gonna be in that ballroom.” he smiled, “it’s a chance to make a good first impression.”  
  
“You’re right!” Jaune finally managed to dig his sleepwear out of the duffel bag. Sun sat up and blinked, he had no idea they made onesies in that size, “We just need something to get their attention. Mayb-”  
  
“Well, that’s one way to get it.” He cut in, Jaune looked down the blue pajamas in his hands.  
  
“Really?” He sounded surprised, “I guess most people don’t have hand-stitched sleepwear. I would’ve figured sunglasses but this is a comfortable, full body, fashion statement.” Jaune’s tone went from thoughtful to proud as he stood up and unfolded the onesie, “Way more of an attention grabber!” His fellow blonde turned to him “I’ve got spares, wanna borrow one?”  
  
_Not really my thing,_ Sun mused as his dark eyes scanned the onesie. For him, a pair of shorts sufficed as far as pajamas go, _but you gotta admire how super secure Jaune must be in his masculinity to wear something like that!_ With his mind was made up the monkey faunus sprang to his feet.  
  
“Why not? Let’s make a first impression they won’t forget!"  


 

  
  
\---xxx---

 

  
  
  
Yang and Ruby maneuvered their way through the increasingly packed ballroom. The older sibling was hoping to find a spot big enough for both of them. The blonde knew there was a good chance they’d end up on separate teams tomorrow, so she wanted to spend some time together with her little sister, just in case.  
  
“Oh, here looks good.” Ruby pointed to one area that hadn’t been claimed yet. Yang nodded in agreement and rolled out her sleeping bag. She flopped down and propped her head up with her arm.  
  
“So, tell me about these new friends of yours?”  
  
“Well there’s Sun, he’s from Vacuo.” Ruby explained, “he’s pretty cool, funny, and nice! Then there’s Jaune, he’s from...I don’t know really,”  
  
“What’s he like?”  
  
“Jaune’s...well he’s…,” her little sister paused as if struggling to think of something positive to say,“...nice too? So what’d you do?”  
  
“Hung out with my friends,” Yang shrugged, “nothing too exciting.” To be honest, she and her friends just seemed to connect less and less these days. They were fun to hang out with but there wasn’t much more to it.  
  
_Well, maybe I can take my own advice and make new ones?_  
  
The blonde noticed Ruby indulging her fondness of letter writing. Probably intended for the gang at Signal despite email being faster. She remembered as a little girl her sibling would sometimes write letters as an alternative to verbal communication. Usually, if she was very upset of embarrassed about the subject. Either way, letters from Ruby were serious business back in the House of Rose-Long. A quirk that, even as she outgrew it, blossomed into a genuine passion for penmanship.  
  
_Seriously don’t get the appeal but, if it makes you happy Ruby, that's all that matters._  
  
Yang then noticed something that made _her_ happy: several of the boys were wrestling in nothing but tee shirts and shorts. All of them glancing towards the blonde, this macho display was clearly for her benefit. The huntress’s lilac eyes were drawn to the boys as if by a magnet. She smiled and winked at them to show the effort was appreciated. She planned to continue appreciating it until Ruby finished her letter.  
  
Then something on the edge her vision drew attention, sorta the way you couldn’t help but look at a trainwreck in progress. Two more boys swaggered into the ballroom, instantly drawing everyone's attention. Both were blonde, wore reflective shades, and, oh yeah: matching, baby blue onesies. She had no idea they even came in that size! The shorter of the pair, a monkey faunus going by the tail, turned to the taller boy.  
  
"Wow Jaune, you weren't kidding about how comfortable these are," He admitted turning around, "and the butt flap is so convenient for my tail." Said flap was down, giving her a view of his red boxer-clad buns. A view that in and of itself she appreciated but in context...  
  
_I am so confused right now_  
  
On one hand, it took some serious confidence to wear something that absurd and own it like they seemed to. On the other, the sight of them joining in the wrestling match ruined the appeal it had for her. Well, the faunus joined and dragged the taller boy into the fray against his will.  
  
_Well, that was fun while it lasted._  
  
Rolling over she decided to look for something, anything else to focus on besides that mess. Something did thankfully: Sitting alone a corner was a girl her age, reading by candle light. Her golden, almond-shaped eyes focused on the novel in her lap. Yang's eyes were then drawn to the adorable black bow on her head, an odd contrast to her otherwise reserved appearance.  
  
_Maybe she has a playful side?_  
  
_"Aw, she isn't looking anymore."_ she heard one of the boys cry, _"This is your fault!"_  
  
_"We can work this ou-not in the face!"_  
  
Yang ignored the noise as she watched the dark-haired girl, wondering who she was and why she was by herself. Wondering if this girl had any clue that her solitude made her stick out like a sore thumb. The blonde had no clue really, only that she now had a distraction from the scene unfolding behind her.

 

\---xxx---


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  
  
  
  
With the White Fang’s increasing threat along with other terror groups like them, Weiss understood the necessity for the academy’s increasingly militaristic approach to the curriculum. In Atlas, the primary threat to civilization walked on two legs. That said, the heiress truly appreciated that this did not extend to the kitchens.  
  
Winter had once sent her some MRE’s[1] during her Specialist training. That had been her sister’s way of sharing the experience with her. It certainly had been quite an experience, Weiss had never choked down anything so vile in her life. The thought of her sister and the other brave soldiers of Atlas having to eat such garbage mortified her. Even more so when she discovered they were made by her family’s company!  
  
_Yet another wrong to right when I take the reigns._  
  
Instead of rations or other such slop, Atlas Academy’s kitchens, thankfully, served an acceptable variety of quality dishes. The heiress herself was quite pleased with the lamb curry. Weiss had been amused to overhear some of the foreign first years express surprise at the presence of so many spicy Mistrali dishes on the menu.  
  
_Did they not study history?_  
  
Atlas’ modern alliance with Mistral had it’s roots in the spice trade. The nobility of old Mantle enjoyed the warm flavors spices brought to food, finding it helped make the frigid climate more bearable. In those times spice was said to be almost worth it’s weight in Dust. Or at least enough that Mantlean longships were willing to the brave Grimm-infested seas to reach the old empire’s ports.  
  
“Friend Weiss!” The heiress was suddenly trapped in a lethal vice grip. It was one of Penny’s frequent hugs, “Mr. Ironwood told me the wonderful news!”  
  
“ _Can’t breathe!”_ Weiss exclaimed, prompting the ginger-haired girl release her. Weiss had to wonder if she had agreed to this too hastily.  
  
“Forgive me, I am just so very excited!” Penny continued chattering while the heiress worked to re-inflate her abused lungs, “I am most fortunate to be paired with someone as smart, talented, and lovely as you! There must so much you can teach me!”  
  
_I’m already beginning to regr-_ The heiress blinked as Penny’s words sank in, _well maybe it won't be so bad._  
  
“Why thank you Penny,” Weiss replied happily. She absently wondered if her partner’s unnatural cheer was contagious?  
  
“You are most welcome, I will let you finish your meal in peace friend Weiss.” Penny then curtsied, albeit very awkwardly. The Schnee heiress wondered if it was, perhaps, an attempt to emulate her. She rose from her seat and returned the gesture. Weiss kept the movements slow so her partner could observe how it was done properly.  
  
“You would be more than welcome to join me, Penny.”  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t, my father is coming to pick me up.” Penny explained, her expression went from sad to peppy in the blink of an eye, “But do not worry Weiss I will return first thing in the morning.”  
  
“You’re not staying the night?”  
  
Penny shook her head, before replying; “Oh no, while I will be permitted to attend classes during the day my father has arranged for me to return home at the end of the day." That was… an unusual arrangement to be sure. Then again Penny seemed younger than the other students so age might be a factor. "He's just very worried about my safety," Her partner added, "and feels I would be much safer near him."  
  
Weiss frowned as those words sank in, her stomach twisted into a knot. Light blue eyes carefully scanned the other girl's face, maybe she was just imagining things. The heiress took out her scroll and with a few quick swipes pulled up her contact information.  
  
"This is my number if you want to talk." Penny's bright green eyes focused on the screen before she jerked her head back up towards her, "If your father's okay with that." Weiss added in an offhand tone, the ginger-haired girl tilted her head.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be, friend Weiss?"  
  
"No reason, no reason at all." She answered quickly, they exchanged goodbyes without incident and the heiress returned to her meal. Yet she barely ate, simply poking at the lamb as Penny's words echoed in her mind. Then the words of another rose to the surface.  
  
_"I know you’re upset Weiss,"_ The words were no doubt intended to sound comforting, _"but I'm certain in time you'll understand that I'm only trying to protect you. Really it hurt me more to put you through that. Your failure against the knight proves that you aren't ready to go off on your own. Atlas is a fine school I'm told, and more importantly, it's close. Our family can stay united and I can ensure you're kept safe."_

 

 

  
\---xxx---  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] MRE or Meal, Ready-to-Eat, are military field rations, they're not that bad really but for someone of Weiss's upbringing, they would be nearly inedible.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 

  
  
After the scuffle between Team Beefcake and the Onesie Twins, things settled down. For most of the students anyways; they did not for Yang Xiao Long. Instead, the pair swaggered over and started shooting the breeze with her little sister.  
  
As it turned out, the Onesie Twins were the two boys Ruby had met earlier. Yang’s violet eyes darted between the two as they talked with her little sister. She found her gaze being pulled down to the baby blue abominations they wore.  
  
_Again: I don’t get the appeal but, if it makes you happy Ruby, that's all that matters._  
  
The buxom blonde wondered if this was a brazen display of self-confidence or if these two were just socially brain dead. Either way, they stood there proudly, despite the fact that the taller one’s sunglasses were now missing a lens.  
  
“Oh guys this-” Ruby gestured back towards her, “is my big sister Yang.”  
  
Yang waved and flashed a friendly smile, making the taller of the two blush. Meanwhile Ruby continued making the introductions, “Yang, these are my new friends: Sun Wukong,”  
  
The shorter of the pair raised his hand, “Yo”  
  
“And thi-” Ruby was cut off by the other onesie twin stepping forward. By process of elimination, this had to be…  
  
“And I’m Jaune Arc.” Ruby cringed as if she knew what was coming, “It’s short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.” He then winked at her, “Nice to meet you gorgeous.”  
  
Yang glanced at Ruby. Her little sister, in turn, gave her an apologetic look. She looked back up at Jaune who was still trying to project confidence.  
  
She was about to say something when Sun beat her to the punch; “Uh dude you need to rework your material, that's laying it on a bit thick.”  
  
Yang nodded agreement and sat up, “And your delivery while you're at it. Nothing wrong with using a line, it’s a good icebreaker.”  
  
Jaune actually had his scroll out, taking notes, “Any other tips?”  
  
“How about instead of worrying about pick up lines we all just focus on learning how to fight Grimm and help people,” Ruby muttered with her arms crossed, looking annoyed. Yang continued with the conversation anyway; her little sister looked adorable when irritated.  
  
“Yeah, burn that thing you're wearing,” Yang told Jaune who glanced down to look at his onesie, Sun, however, leaped to its defense immediately.  
  
“Hey these ‘things’ are our way,” He used his tail to point at himself and Jaune, “of showing how secure we are in our masculinity.” Judging by the expression on his face that was news to poor Arc.  
  
So Sun was being brazenly self-confident while Jaune was just socially...challenged.  
  
“And these things are surprisingly comfy. Hey dude,” Sun glanced at Jaune, “where'd you get these by the way? I think I’m gonna get one in my color.”  
  
“Oh my mom made them herself,” Jaune replied, as he gazed at his sleepwear appreciatively, “She says she puts a little love in every stitch.”  
  
“Aw, that’s so nice of her,” Sun replied. Something Yang privately agreed with, and could in that context understand why Jaune would wear something that absurd. Why his mother made something like that for her near-adult son was still a mystery. Arc though, she got. Considering her favorite scarf was one of the last things her mom made for her before...  
  
_Now is not the time to unpack that!_  
  
“I’m the only one who takes this seriously, aren’t I?” Ruby said under her breath before asking: “So what do you all think of Beacon so far?”  
  
“It’s pretty cool!” Sun said without hesitation,  
  
“It’s not going like I thought it would.” Jaune said finally taking off the damaged sunglasses, with a shrug he added: “But I guess tomorrow's another day.”  
  
"That's the spirit Jaune!" Ruby cheered while Sun gave him a pat on the back. Yang smiled at the sight _,_ her little sister seemed to gel with the two lovable goofs. She was relieved to see that their interest was purely platonic.  
  
Ruby glanced back her way like she was about to say something to her before something else seemed to catch her attention. She was looking past Yang with an uncertain expression on her face.  
  
"Hey guys," She said getting the attention of her two friends, "isn't that girl from earlier?"  
  
Yang glanced back over her shoulder to see they were talking about the dark-haired girl she had been admiring earlier. Did they know her? When did that happen? She remembered something Ruby had mentioned back in the auditorium:  
  
“ _I actually met two nice boys and one girl who tried to be nice but wasn’t really good at it.”_  
  
“Yeah, that’s Blake,” Sun commented, Jaune and Ruby causing to look at him in surprise. “I caught up with her, we talked for a bit.”  
  
“So what exactly happened?”  
  
“A misunderstanding,” Jaune said sheepishly, as he and Sun sat down and scooted up to the two sisters. The three then, in piecemeal fashion, explained the incident to Yang. She couldn’t help but bristle as they described Blake’s behavior. The only discriminating thing about Ruby was her taste in cookies.  
  
“...she said we were treating Sun like a circus animal.” Jaune chipped in, becoming noticeably uncomfortable as he went on. “That’s...not that different from how I’ve seen some faunus get treated. If she’s seen stuff like that I can sorta get why she reacted that way.”  
  
Yang barely registered Sun’s weirdly surprised reaction to that as she mulled that over. She had seen the kind of harassment faunus received on her frequent visits to the capital and the local coastal towns. The buxom blonde could envision her sister’s social awkwardness in close proximity to something as volatile as the human-faunus mess…  
  
_A bit like a firecracker near a puddle of gasoline...and Jaune,_ She glanced at his onesie, _Nuff said._  
  
“So wait, stuff like that really does happen[1]? I noticed some people here seem to make a bigger deal out of me being a faunus.” Sun’s voice lacked what seemed to be his typical cheer, and instead the guy sounded confused, “It wasn’t like that back in Vacuo.”  
  
_Oh man…_ Yang exchanged looks with Ruby and Jaune. The not-so-sunny-dragon sighed as she tried to think of a way to best explain things.  
  
“Sun...Vale isn’t Vacuo, _some_ people here have a serious problem with the faunus. They look down on them, think of them being no different than animals. Why?” She shrugged, “Who knows, I've never really understood it, to me faunus are just people with furry or scaly bits."  
  
"Huh...that kinda blows," Sun commented and just shrugged it off. "I guess that’s why she...er,” He seemed like he had been about to say something he shouldn’t. Instead, he laughed nervously, “See! It was all just a big misunderstanding.”  
  
“Yeah, really sounds like it was,” Yang admitted. Ruby still looked bummed, so she added; “Hey misunderstandings happen, it sounds like you guys just need a fresh start.”  
  
“I don’t kno-”  
  
Sun's response cut Ruby off, “That's an awesome idea!”  
  
He bounced to his feet and started dragging Jaune over towards Blake. Yang did likewise with Ruby, ignoring her protests. When Blake glanced up at them Yang smiled back at her and waved. She even threw in a cheerful "Hello!" for good measure. The girl just stared at them, with one hell of a poker face. Her amber eyes darted between all four of them.  
  
_I wonder what she's thinking?_

  
  
\---xxx---

 

  
  
_What fresh new hell is this?_  
  
Blake regarded the quartet hovering over her with smiling faces. She recognized most of them from earlier. There was Sun, now wearing a onesie for some reason. He had that other blonde, the fanboy in tow, she neither knew nor did she care to know his name.  
  
Then there was the silver-eyed young girl from earlier, sadly she didn’t know her name either. She apparently had been drug over against her will by someone as well. Unlike the others, Blake didn’t know this girl.  
  
Yet another blonde, her hair a veritable mane of wild locks and her eyes were, admittedly, a striking shade of violet. Much like Sun, this girl seemed to radiate a sense of warmth. She gave the impression of being a nice person, really she did, but Blake really couldn’t help but wonder about one thing:  
  
“Why have all of you invaded my personal space?” Seriously, she had been sitting alone in a corner, contentedly reading her book by candlelight. That should have made it obvious that she had no interest in socializing.  
  
“Well, remember that misunderstanding earlier?” Sun asked to which Blake responded with a glare, “Okay, stupid question, anyways we,” He gestured to himself and the buxom blonde “figured we all just needed a fresh start.”  
  
_Did we_ , _did we really?_ Blake wondered as she managed to keep her ears from flattening. Beyond that, she made little effort to hide her annoyance.  
  
“Anyways this,” Sun threw an arm around the shoulder of his fellow onesie enthusiast, “is my buddy Jaune. He’s pretty a cool guy once you get know him.”  
  
_Somehow I find that hard to believe. What is even the point of thi-_  
  
“And I’m Yang.” The blonde girl said offhandedly before half turning to the silver-eyed girl whose hand she held. With a gentle tug and an encouraging smile, Yang coaxed the other girl to step forward. A scene, Blake realized, that could have come from her own childhood, “This is my baby sister, I think you two know each other.”  
  
“Uh...Hi?” The smaller girl said in a barely audible voice. “I’m Ruby.”  
  
The feline faunus felt a small pang of sympathy for Ruby, remembering her mother’s attempts to get her to socialize as a child. It rarely worked out, Blake almost never connected well with people her own age. She still didn’t really, often finding them self-centered and immature.  
  
Furthermore, she had neither the need nor inclination to make friends. She was here to learn to be a Huntress, the ideal exemplar of the honorable, _professional_ warrior. Friendship wasn’t really needed to rise to that plateau, so why bother with an unneeded complication? Plus she _liked_ being alone, really she did!  
  
_...but I suppose I brought this upon myself given the way I acted earlier._ Blake admitted to herself, and while they were pests, they were an inclusive bunch of pests. The faunus decided she’d indulge them for now.  
  
“Hello,” Blake said finally, “It’s...interesting to meet all of you and, again, I’m sorry about my behavior earlier.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Ruby replied shyly, “you did what you thought was right; that’s really what being a Huntsman or Huntress is about.”  
  
“And I’ve made way worse first impressions on people so I have no room to complain.” Jaune chimed in, Blake found herself uncertain how to politely respond to such a statement. Rather than say something rude she turned to the silver-eyed girl.  
  
“That seems like a pretty simplistic view, you do understand that a Huntress’s responsibilities are more complex than that, don’t you?” Blake asked, which seemed to perplex the other girl.  
  
“We’re expected to combat the creatures Grimm, in both defensive and offensive roles.” Ruby seemed to become more self-assured as she spoke. “Or to fight crime and expose corruption, to devote ourselves to something as small as a single village or an entire kingdom. In other words whatever we think is the right thing to do.”  
  
_I guess she really does understand and was just being succinct._  
  
“So what you're saying is,” Jaune cut in, and at first Blake thought he was making an effort to join the conversation. Yet looking at him she noticed he wasn’t really, “Being a Huntsman is about following your conscience? What...what about following a family tradition? That’s sorta why I’m here.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Ruby reassured him, “my mom is the biggest reason why I wanted to be a Huntress in the first place. She believed in helping people, whenever and where ever, she could. I wanna be just like her.” The crimson-haired girl declared proudly. Though Yang seemed even prouder.  
  
“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Sun said with complete sincerity,  
  
"I know right?" Yang squeed and scooped her little sister up into a massive bear hug, "I just love you so much!"  
  
_Merciful Gods, these two are going to give me diabetes._  
  
"Ah let me go, Yang!" Ruby demanded, clearly embarrassed by her big sister's affections. The two siblings then started roughhousing with one another. Yang lost her balance, and the pair collided into Jaune. He tried to disentangle himself from the ‘fight’, unfortunately, Ruby grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into her sister like an oversized club.  
  
“Oh god, it’s like I’m back home!” He lamented as Yang used him as a shield against her little sister. He made a squeaking sound like a child’s bath toy when Ruby crashed into him.  
  
"These guys are so much fun!" Sun exclaimed, honestly looking like he wanted to join that juvenile display. Yang hurled a wailing Jaune at her sister, knocking them both to the ground. The buxom blonde jumped on the pair with an utterly joyous expression on her face.  
  
"They're...interesting." Blake replied, "I'll give them that much." She glanced longingly down at her novel, a classic she had hoped to finish tonight. She suspected the next few weeks would be rather hectic and wouldn't leave much time for reading.  
**  
** "Ah! Who bit my foot!?"Jaune's voice reached a high pitch she didn't think boys his age were capable of hitting.  
  
"They're the kind of people you could let your hair down around." Sun commented and gave her a meaningful look, "Or not have to wear a certain hair related acces-" Blake silenced him a withering glare. He held his hands up, "Hey, it was just a suggestion."  
  
_Alright, that's a sign I've indulged this long enough._ Blake decided, "Excuse me, everyone?" The two sisters froze while the lesser onesie enthusiast scrambled away from the fight, "Not that meeting all of you was an unpleasant experience but I would very much like to resume reading my book, in _peace_."  
  
They all glanced at each other and started to leave, save Ruby, "What's it about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your book? What's it about?”  


 

  
\---xxx---  
  
**  
**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sun has repeatedly shown he does not grasp how things outside of Vacuo work, particularly when it comes to human/faunus interactions.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**  
  
  
  
_Maybe I should’ve let someone else handle some of the work load?_  
  
James sat the now empty coffee cup down on his desk. Pressing a few keys, he signed off on yet another new team. Atlas Academy didn’t leave things to chance when it came first-year students.  
  
The idea was to carefully take into account fighting style, grades, and other factors to ensure properly balanced teams[1]. Poor students would be paired with those who excelled. The gunfighters were paired with the CQC experts. The system ensured team make ups that properly complimented one another.  
  
Most of the first year students were already sorted leaving the general a handful of special cases to look over personally. James hit a few keys to call up the next pair of students. Seeing who it was he decided to refill his cup, this would warrant careful consideration by an alert mind. Not that the coffee did much at this late hour.  
  
His responsibilities as both headmaster and commander-in-chief of the Altesian armed forces meant late nights, even all-nighters were common. James was determined to soldier through, there was just too much to be done.  
  
_Weiss Schnee and Penny Polendina._  
  
Admittedly, partnering them up had more to do with ensuring the security of the former. It also seemed to be the best way to ensure the latter’s true nature could be kept secret. The SDC heiress was a tempting target for groups like the White Fang. As both a student and the daughter of his closest ally her well being was his responsibility. James had every confidence in his ability to keep her safe on the school grounds.  
  
Beyond the campus, especially beyond the city, things were...complicated. Assigning soldiers or a specialist to protect Weiss whenever she left the school would create a number of complications. Penny though, was strong enough to handle all but the most serious of threats. Winter’s sister herself was quite a prodigy, together they shouldn’t need extra protection.  
  
Weiss, in turn, had been groomed since a young age to run the SDC, a company practically joined at the hip to the Atlesian Military. According to her files, she was even taking online courses in business and economics. She undoubtedly understood the importance of confidentiality. In time he would be able to make her aware of Penny’s true nature.  
  
But there was so still much to decide. Who should lead the team? Who else should be on said team? Could their initials be combined to make a name even remotely connected to color? With mug in hand, he paced back and forth on these questions.  
  
The answer to the first question was obvious: Weiss. As the heiress of the SDC, she would recognize the role as a responsibility. In that context, the General also imagined the experience would prove invaluable for the young lady given her future career.  
  
James also hoped it would smooth over that one wrinkle with Jacques. His old ally had never quite forgiven him for ‘stealing’ Winter. Perhaps if he helped Weiss become a strong, assertive leader the man would finally let it go.  
  
_You’re welcome, Jacques._  
  
With his mind made up, the General moved onto the next question: which two students would round out this team? Sitting back down at his desk he went over the list of students to review his choices. Ideally, he needed a pair of pupils who would benefit from the leadership of an exemplary student like Weiss.  
  
_Wait a minute...I think I know just the students, they’re already friends and have excellent teamwork._  
  
Flynt Coal, born in Mantle, wonderfully knowledgeable about Dust and anything related to it. His ranged fighting style was...unorthodox but effective. Factoring in his semblance the young man could lay down a veritable wall of suppressing fire.  
  
Then there was Neon Katt, born in a small settlement near one of the Mantlean burhs [2]. She, like Flynt, excelled academically in several areas. James also had to admit it took a special brand of courage to build a fighting style around the idea of using yourself as a distraction.  
  
Unfortunately, they also both had a history of disciplinary problems a mile long at their old combat school. But Flynt and Neon both seemed like good kids with the potential to be a great Huntsman and Huntress, respectively. Weiss, on the other hand, was a model of good behavior.  
  
_Maybe Neon and Flynt will respond better to someone their own age?_ James wondered as he yawned, _Even so,_ _it’ll be an excellent challenge of Weiss’s leadership abilities._  
  
The General was about to sign off on the team but stopped himself. Perhaps he needed to consider the possible down sides to this team. He recalled Winter initially having ‘difficulties’ with faunus students back in her academy days. Given the conflict between her family and the White Fang, it wasn’t too surprising.  
  
_It also shouldn’t be surprising if Weiss is likewise mistrustful of faunus._  
  
For a moment James considered going with a different team build. Yet this team was a microcosm of his nation as a whole. Weiss, heiress to the company that helped build Atlas into what it was today. Penny was a testament to Atlesian technological skill. Flynt, on the other hand, was born and raised in old Mantle. Neon represented both the nation’s large Faunus community and those from the settlements beyond the two cities.  
  
_They could be the symbol of unity this kingdom needs in the face our own problems and the Queen’s machinations._  
  
He had no doubts they’d qualify for the upcoming Vytal Tournament. Even if they didn’t win it could have a positive effect on the nation. It’d be a team that anyone from any part of Atlas could cheer for and if a member of the team won? It could be the spark needed to pull the kingdom together. With that the general signed off on the team but was left with one last important question:  
  
_Do these initials make a damn color?_  
  
  
  
\---xxx---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This is inspired by the system used to pick genin teams in Naruto.
> 
> [2] Inspired by the Burh system established by Alfred the Great to protect his people from Norse raids. Here they're a network of fortified outposts that people living outside the two cities can take refuge in the event of a Grimm attack. I'm going to expand on this down the road as a part of an effort to flesh Atlas out.


	8. World of Remnant - Atlas I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1] Loch is Gaelic for Lake, such as the famous Loch Ness.

**World of Remnant - Atlas I**  
  
  
  
**Narrated by General James Ironwood**  
  
  
  
“Many of you from the other Kingdoms know little about Atlas or have an...over simplified understanding of our kingdom. We’ll start with a proper overview today and over the next few weeks, we’ll touch on the history, culture, and government. I hope all of you find this as illuminating to learn about as I find it exciting to share.  
  
Many of you are aware of the two great cities of our kingdom, Atlas, and Mantle, but may be surprised to learn about the complex network of communities and cultures beyond the two cities. These can broadly be broken down into two groups.  
  
The first are the numerous Faunus settlements located near mines or industrial sites deemed impractical to build within the two cities. The people of these communities are tightly knit and hard working. Their contributions to the kingdom and it’s economy should be respected, not mocked. On this subject, I’d like to make it clear that your Faunus classmates are likewise to be treated with respect.  
  
The second are the proud Solitan tribes and ranchers continuing the nomadic lifestyle of their ancestors, whose herds have provided meat, fur, and milk that the urban populations needed to survive over the generations. The need to ensure the safety and well being of these pastoral wanderers resulted in the Kings of Mantle building the Burgh system which in turn laid the foundations of Modern Atlas.  
  
Perhaps all of you are beginning to see this Kingdom as more than two cities in the midst of a lifeless, snow-covered waste. Those two cities are surrounded by hundreds of miles of tundra, taiga, and mountains. Territory that, while smaller than Mistral’s, presents many unique challenges due to the geography and often extreme weather.  
  
And across that rugged territory are countless small communities, mining facilities, homesteads, nomadic tribes, and research stations. All of them in need of protection. All of them vulnerable to the Grimm, to some of the most fearsome wildlife you’ll find outside of Menagerie, and from various fringe element groups.  
  
This is what necessitates maintaining a large and mobile military force capable of rapid deployment across the kingdom. It’s also the reason for another practice that seems to cause disquiet in the other Kingdoms: the Specialist program. Having Huntsmen or Huntresses, even a small group, integrated into our military is a far more efficient approach to ensuring the security of all involved.  
  
Improved security for the ordinary soldiers they’d be fighting alongside. For the civilians, whom both soldiers and specialists seek to protect. It’s also advantageous for the Huntsmen and Huntresses themselves. Beyond the steady pay and benefits described in the informational pamphlets, all of you received upon arrival, you enjoy the benefits of a support network both on and off the battlefield.  
  
The lone Huntsman standing against a tide of Grimm in order to save lives, being the only thing standing between them and the annihilation of a village or the like is a very romantic image...believe me, I was young once too, I understand the appeal that can have for many of you.  
  
However, with age and...experience, I’ve found beauty in a more practical vision. The specialist backed by fireteams of soldiers fighting the Grimm while bullheads evacuate the civilians. Medics to ensure the injured can be treated and coverage so that the fallen can rest easy with the knowledge that their families will be pensioned.  
  
Regardless of what path you choose, and make no mistake you certainly do have a choice, I and the rest of the faculty here hope to help you become the best. For those who opt to keep this class we will be covering the following subjects over the next few weeks:

  1. Basic Survival
  2. Cultures of Solitas
  3. Flora and Fauna of Solitas – Taught by Professor Blackloch[1]
  4. Government of Atlas



For now, let’s begin with Survival…

 

\---xxx---

 


	9. Chapter Seven

**Initiation and Isolation Arc  
  
**  
  
**Chapter Seven**  
  
  
  
Yang couldn’t help but smile as she peeked around the open door of her locker at Ruby. Her little sister handed Blake back the novel she had borrowed the previous night. Despite the former’s awkwardness and the latter’s aloofness, they seemed to be chatting.  
  
“See sis,” Yang said to herself, “a fresh start was all that you two needed.”  
  
“Exactly!” Said a voice from behind, she glanced over her shoulder to see Sun sitting cross-legged on the bench. The monkey faunus happily regarded Ruby and Blake with a small smile of his own, cradling his chin in the palm of his hand. Yang couldn’t help but notice the far off look on his face. He was clearly crushing on one of them. Considering one of them was Ruby she felt the need to probe.  
  
After donning her gauntlets Yang closed the locker door before leaning against it arms folded beneath her chest. She hoped to project a relaxed demeanor, her aim wasn’t to intimidate but to investigate. He hadn’t been ogling them, so no need to enter protective big sister mode.  
  
“So Sun...” Yang began in a casual tone, “is that lovesick puppy stare aimed at Blake or my baby sister?”  
  
“What!?” Sun gave her a wide-eyed look of surprise, “I’m not staring! _Especially_ not at Blake!”  
  
_I guess that answers that question._ Yang thought as a playful smirk touch her lips, “Easy Sun, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t harbor any less than pure intentions towards Ruby.”  
  
“Nah we’re just friends,” Sun assured her, “besides she’s like what,” his expression turned quizzical, “thirteen?”  
  
“Fifteen.” She corrected. The monkey faunus seemed dumbfounded by that, he looked over at Ruby then back at her.  
  
“But...she’s so short.” A statement that if phrased differently or in a different tone might have elicited anger from Yang. But Sun’s utterly bewildered exclamation made her laugh along with imagining Ruby’s reaction.  
  
“Hey, don’t let her hear you say that,” Yang warned with a smile, “or you’ll find out why she’s the youngest person ever admitted to a Hunstmen Academy.”  
  
“Seriously? That’s awesome!”  
  
“Yep,” Yang declared proudly, “Ruby’s special, knees and all.” The blonde boxer smiled at the private joke while Sun seemed confused but still his ever perky self. He glanced back over at Blake which prompted Yang to give some advice:  
  
“Sun, I know she’s,” Yang glanced over at the ebony-haired swordswoman before turning her attention back to Sun, “a real looker but you really shouldn’t just stare like that, it can give the wrong impression.”  
  
“Crud, you’re right,” Sun said with embarrassment, he then looked at Yang with a thoughtful look on his face, “so you like her too?”  
  
“Blake? We literally met yesterday.” Yang hated how defensive she sounded, she absent-mindedly started playing with a few strands of her hair while clarifying, “I’m not a ‘love at first sight’ kind of girl.” but she couldn’t help but think back to last night. How taken she had been with the quiet girl in the corner, “But I guess I am an ‘instant attraction’ kind of girl.”  
  
“Sooo you’re attracted to Blake?” Yang didn’t answer immediately, she took a moment to ponder the question. Her lilac eyes drifted over to Blake again who at that moment was storing her book in her locker giving Yang a full view of her back. Her eyes were drawn from the flowing black locks that went to her waist and down to her- the blonde boxer felt her cheeks warm.  
  
“You shouldn’t just stare like that, might give her the wrong idea.” Sun teased in a good-natured tone. Yang tried to glare at him but guessed she didn’t look particularly intimidating right now. She sighed seeing no point in denying it, to herself or the now cheeky-looking monkey faunus.  
  
“Yes...I’m attracted to Blake.” Yang admitted, “But that’s not the same thing as liking or loving her. It takes time for me to call someone a friend, much less something more.”  
  
“Huh?” Sun used his tail to scratch his head, “It’s weird to hear you say that, you seem like a pretty friendly person.”  
  
“Well...” Yang wondered how best to put it into words, “it’s like how there are two kinds of people who like fresh-cut flowers; pickers and gardeners.” her fellow blonde seemed confused, “It’s a metaphor.”  
  
“Oh, I get it!” Sun exclaimed with a big grin, “Flowers are friendship, right? Or are they a metaphor for love?”  
  
“Any kind of close relationship.” Yang clarified and continued on with the analogy, “Some people see some nice flowers in a field they like, walk over and pick them. Take them home to put in a vase or press them in a book. You’re a picker, you can know a person for a few minutes and decide if they’re a friend or not,” She smiled playfully, “or just see a girl once to fall head over heels for her.”  
  
Sun blushed and looked away, “Yeah, that sounds about right actually.” He admitted, “I guess I’ve always been the kind of person who could walk up to a stra-” The monkey faunus paused and then chuckled, “I guess she’s a picker.”  
  
“Huh?” Yang was now the confused one,  
  
“Something Jaune said to me the other day, when we met on the airship. Something his mom liked to say to him growing up,” Sun explained, “I thought it was such a nice saying.”  
  
“Well don’t keep me suspense.” Yang said, growing more and more curious, “What’s the saying?”  
  
“That strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet.” Sun pointed at himself with his thumb, “That’s how I see the world, full of potential friends.” He declared, “So guess that makes me a picker, huh?”  
  
“That is a nice saying.” Yang murmured with a wistful smile. It sounded so much like the sort of thing her mom would’ve been fond of, “And yeah you’re a picker, heck you’re _the_ picker.”  
  
That made Sun smile, “So I guess that makes you a gardener?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“What’s the difference between the two?”  
  
“The gardener’s more selective about their fresh-cut flowers, so they cultivate them. They plant the seeds, water them, nourish them, pick the weeds, fight off pests, and wait for them to bloom.” Yang explained, “In short I like having close connections with people but I just like to build them over time.”  
  
“I think I get it now,” Sun said and glanced over to Blake and Ruby, “so what do you think they are?”  
  
“Ruby really wants to be a gardener but I think she’s more of a picker at heart.” Yang said with a small smile before her eyes drifted over to Blake, “Her on the other hand, I don’t know, maybe she has allergies?”  
  
There was a sudden girlish scream followed by the sound of metal being driven through concrete. The two blondes looked over to see Jaune pinned to a wall by a red and gold spear. No, a javelin, a voice in her head that sounded alarmingly like Ruby corrected.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Called out an apologetic voice, Yang and Sun turned from their fellow blonde to the source. Of all people it was the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, though looking less invincible and rather embarrassed.  
  
“Is that…?”  
  
“Yep,” Yang answered,  
  
“Huh? That’s neat,” From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sun looking back to Jaune, “so which one is he? Picker or gardener?”  
  
“I think he’s the guy who might be better off sticking with plastic plants for while.”

  
  
  
\---xxx---

  
  
  
_This day is not going how I expected._  
  
Jaune admitted as he assessed his current situation: pinned to a wall via a spear through his favorite Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Where had he gone wrong? He was talking to that stunning redhead, applying his dad’s advice about confidence. It seemed to be working, Pyrrha even said she thought that he’d make a great leader! So he turned up the charm, then she went and launched him across the room with what seemed like a jet-propelled spear.  
  
_Thinking about it that’s actually a pretty neat way to get thrown around the locker-room...and I should know I’ve been tossed around locker-rooms plenty of times!_  
  
Pyrrha’s ‘I’m sorry’ further added to the novelty of the situation, no one had apologized to him before. He also had to privately admit that it was possible he had done something to provoke that response. Made he had, in the words of Sun, laid it on a little thick? He wondered if he should just apologize?  
  
Ironically the arrival of Sun along with Yang, however, prompted him to put that on hold. The former appeared to be perplexed, the latter seemed amused. It was her presence, in particular, that gave him pause, she definitely seemed like someone who appreciated confidence.  
  
“Hey Jaune what’s going on here?” Sun asked as if seeing people pinned to walls by lethal weapons was normal, though then again, he was from Vacuo.  
  
“Nice going ladykiller,” Yang added with a playful smirk that made her amethyst eyes sparkle.  
_  
Maybe I’ve blown things with Pyrrha but what if have a chance with her?_ Jaune wondered. Musings that were cut short by the spear detaching itself from the wall and his hood. He landed unceremoniously on his ass as the weapon flew to the red head’s open hand. She winced in sympathy,  
  
“I’m sorry!” Pyrrha said once more looking pretty embarrassed.  
  
“So what’d he do?” Yang asked, Sun looked at her and then at Pyrrha then back at him.  
  
“Oh, man did you lay it on thick again?” His friend asked as he offered him a han- er tail up. Jaune accepted his help and once back on his feet answered the question:  
  
“Yeah, I think I may have,” Jaune admitted, the redhead nodded in almost reluctant agreement.  
  
“I did find ‘hot stuff’ to be a little much,” Pyrrha said and scratched the back of her head, “though I think my reaction was...” Her green eyes went from her spear to the hole in the wall, “over the top.” She then looked at him and with a friendly smile on her face, held a hand out to him, “Perhaps we can start over? I am Pyrrha Nikos.”  
  
“I’m Jaune, Jaune Arc, it’s sh-,” Yang audibly cleared her throat, “it’s really nice to meet you. I’m sorry about earlier...I,” He decided to come clean, at least partially, “I’m sorry I..I wasn’t the most popular person at my last school and I wanted Beacon to be different, I wanted to be one of the cool kids.” He sighed, “I guess I went a little overboard.”  
  
“I can certainly appreciate the appeal of wanting a fresh start.” Pyrrha told him, “  
  
“And I think you are cool Jaune,” Sun said with what sounded like complete sincerity.  
  
“Really?” He wished he didn’t sound so stunned, though the Vacuoan grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Pyrrha nodded in a reassuring manner. Feeling hopeful he looked at Yang, “What about you?”  
  
“I think you’re…nice.” She answered in a tone that didn’t sound particularly sincere, “I’m also pretty sure Ruby likes you as much as Sun does.” Yang then narrowed her eyes, all humor gone from her face. She now looked kind of scary, but still gorgeous. “That means she likes you in the platonic sense, are we clear on that?”  
  
“Yes ma’am!” Jaune responded, automatically straightening.  
  
“Call me sir!” Yang ordered, he swore her eyes literally flashed red for the briefest of moments.  
  
“Yes, sir.” He added: “Ruby just wants to be friends.” For good measure.  
  
“Glad you understand,” Yang said returning to her warm, friendly self at the drop of a hat. Any further conversation was cut short by that Goodwitch woman announcing that all first-year students were to report the cliff for the initiation. Well given how the morning had started Jaune figured things could only go uphill from here.  
  
_It has to right?_  
  
  
  
\---xxx---


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**  
  
  
  
Quickly and quietly Blake made her way through the Emerald Forest, leaping from branch to branch. She knew stealth would do little to help her avoid the creatures of Grimm. The former White Fang operative was trying to evade the other students. She simply couldn’t risk being partnered with some random student, too many things could go wrong.  
  
So Blake decided she’d have to pick someone herself and do so quickly. Mentally she went through a list of possible candidates from the students. There was Jaune...who’d be acceptable solely as a desperate last resort. There was the famed ‘Invincible Girl’, Pyrrha Nikos, who she considered almost as unlikely a candidate.  
  
_A well-off human from Mistral? I might as well pick a Schnee as a partner._ she thought sardonically as she leapt down to the forest floor. The Kingdom to the east was almost as bad as Atlas in it’s treatment of her people. That train of thought led her to her fellow Faunus, Sun Wukong. He had already figured out her secret, well one of them.  
  
_I still can’t believe I outed myself._  
  
Sun had promised to keep her secret but she wasn’t thrilled with having to trust a stranger’s word. But she didn’t really have a choice, if she left Beacon where else could she go? The ebony-haired girl considered home for a brief moment but dismissed that idea.  
  
_After everything I’ve done, they’d never forgive me._  
  
Ignoring that painful thought she took to the trees again in a burst of speed. Years in the White Fang had ingrained in her the merits of evasive maneuvering. Blake focused back to more immediate, less painful issues. Her thoughts went back to Sun Wukong as a possible partner. She supposed it would be a good way to keep an eye on him, to make sure he kept his promise.  
  
_Granted he doesn’t exactly come across as the most nefarious person, just somewhat...?_  
  
Really he’d been nothing but friendly to her, even if something of a pest. Honestly ‘nefarious’ was probably the least appropriate word to attribute to him. So what was the appropriate word? Goofy? A more relevant question to consider: how skilled was he at fighting? His acceptance into Beacon carried the implication of some skill.  
  
_So Sun...wouldn’t be so bad even if we have nothing in common beyond species. But then again is there anyone here that I_ do _have anything in common with?_  
  
The image of a petite girl eagerly reading her copy of _'The Man with Two Souls'_ by the light of her scroll came to mind. Ruby, she realized, would also be a good choice now that she thought about it. They shared a mutual love of reading. Blake also had to admit she found the silver-eyed girl’s idealism admirable. There was, however, a more pragmatic reason to consider her as a partner:  
  
_She must be some sort of prodigy given how young she is in comparison to most of the students here. Honestly, that may make her a more ideal partner than Sun in some ways._ Blake decided _I guess that settles it, now I just need to find-_  
  
“Ruby?” A familiar voice called out from somewhere nearby prompting Blake to stop, “Ruby?... Anyone? Come on, I’m getting bored here.”  
  
The voice, unmistakably female, was surprisingly matter-of-fact in tone. You’d think she was in a public park, not Grimm-infested wilderness. She stopped upon catching a glimpse of golden hair from the corner of her eye.  
  
Hidden among the leaves and branches, she watched with some incredulity as Yang Xiao Long casually strolled through the Emerald Forest. She actually envied Yang in a way, something about this forest put her on edge. It lacked the inspiring beauty of the Forever Fall or the familiarity of what remained of Menagerie’s coastal jungles.  
  
Blake quietly shadowed the blonde realizing she was a potential partner as well. While not as ideal as Ruby or even Sun, she at least seemed accepting of Faunus. There was also something endearing about the way she doted on her little sister. A rustling sound drew both girls’ attention, Blake’s hand went for Gambol Shroud.  
  
“Ruby?” Yang called out. From behind a tree Blake watched in disbelief as she stuck her head in the bushes.  
  
_Is she insane? That’s obviously not-_  
  
“Ruby?” A deep growl echoed through the woods, “Nope.” Yang jumped back as a large black ursine shape tore through the bushes. What Blake had believed to be golden bracelets shifted into gauntlets. Then another Ursa charged out and took a swipe at Yang who easily evaded the blow.  
  
_I suppose this would be a good chance to see how she handles herself in a fight._  
  
Blake’s mind ran through several possible stratagems to deal with the Grimm. Yang just drove her fist into the gut of the nearest Ursa and sent it flying through a tree.  
  
_...I guess she prefers the direct route._ a wide-eyed Blake thought as Yang knocked back the other Grimm with an uppercut and a hard kick to the stomach. A feat that took more strength then the cat Faunus could muster.  
  
“Hey, you guys wouldn’t have happened to see a girl in a red hood have you?” Yang asked playfully, Blake could only stare in disbelief. This girl was bantering with _Grimm_. The enemies of all life and the blonde boxer was treating it like a game. Yet the Faunus couldn’t help but smile at the other girl’s carefree attitude.  
  
Yang laughed after dodging another swipe of the Ursa’s claws, “Jeez you guys couldn’t even hit the broadside of a..a...b” Yang’s voice trailed off as her lilac eyes focused on something Blake couldn’t quite perceive at first. Then she caught sight of what looked like a golden thread drifting in a ray of sunlight.  
  
_...is that a strand of her ha-_  
  
“ _You,”_ Yang said in a low, dangerous tone that seemed to have even confused the Ursa, “ **You monsters!”** The blonde roared as golden flames wreathed her body. Twin shotgun blasts suddenly echoed from her gauntlets to launch her forward at the bear-like abomination.  
  
In a berserker rage, Yang ruthlessly pummeled at the Grimm, driving it back and leaving flaming debris in it’s wake. Yet as far as Blake could tell they weren’t random blows being thrown in a fit of rage. Even if rage was driving her the blonde stayed true to form.  
  
_But,_ Blake thought as the other Ursa charged after them, _she appears to have lost all situational awareness._ She drew Gambol Shroud from it’s sheath and pursued the Grimm, _I guess the choice of partner has been made for me._  
  
She shifted her blade to it’s chain scythe mode as the ursine monster rose up and let out a roar. A sound that would have terrified most people who heard it. In Blake, it instilled urgency prompting her to hurl her weapon. In Yang, it elicited a very different reaction:  
  
“ **What!? You some too?”** Blake said nothing as Gambol Shroud’s blade embedded itself in the Ursa’s back. The beast went rigid and fell forward revealing a very surprised-looking Yang. The blonde blinked, her fiery eyes fading back to lilac. She then shuffled awkwardly before meeting her gaze.  
  
“I could’ve taken him,” Yang replied coolly, appearing as confident and seemingly carefree as she had been the night before. Blake managed to keep from rolling her eyes but couldn’t help herself from smiling a little. This girl wasn’t her first choice but the Faunus found her...interesting. Besides, it was her understanding that students were organized into teams of four.  
  
_So maybe I’ll end up with Ruby as a teammate at least?_ Blake wondered as she sheathed her blade, _I’d at least like to see how she’d handle herself in a fight. A prodigy like her must be a sight to behold on the battlefield._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry about the lack of activity, I'm hoping to settle into a more consistent update schedule. In other news, I've created a cover for this story that I'll be posting in the prologue. You can also find this story on Spacebattles, where this story got it's start actually, and it's sister site Sufficientvelocity.


End file.
